JP 4-91884 discloses a processing machine in which a workpiece is arranged on a workpiece support for processing. This workpiece is moved transversely using the workpiece support to a processing direction of a cutting head. To process the workpiece, a cutting beam is directed onto the workpiece, the cutting beam discharging on the underside during the processing of the workpiece. Assigned as beam-catching device to this discharge region is a housing having an opening through which the cutting beam discharging at the bottom enters the housing. The opening and the housing extend along the working region of the cutting head.
EP 1 454 700 A1 discloses a cooling and/or flushing lance of a laser processing machine. Such a lance is used during the laser cutting of tubes by such a lance being inserted into the pipe. The lance has an entry opening for the laser beam and/or for expelling the molten material into the lance interior space. A mixture consisting of a liquid and a gaseous medium, such as, for example, water and compressed air, which form a water mist, is fed through an opening close to the base of the lance. The water mist is intended to sufficiently absorb the beam power during the cutting and draw off the cutting spatter.